


Necessity of Darkness

by KNSkns



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: Roslin can't let Zarek become vice-president.Set S1, contains spoilers.





	Necessity of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 3/2005.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, I like them a lot, but they're not mine.

 

The bright day is done, and we are for the dark.  
-Shakespeare

 

She believes the young captain when he says Zarek will order her death should he become vice-president. Honestly, she's surprised an assassination attempt hasn't been made before. But her death is the least of the reasons why she won't allow Zarek near legitimate power.

Tom Zarek is a terrorist. He is a lying, manipulative, scheming criminal without an ounce of conscience. But worse than that, he's a coward, a weak man who would destroy their civilization's last chance for survival.

Who was it that said desperate times call for desperate measures?

o0o

Wallace Grey agrees with his president. That's his job. It's also his job to make things happen.

"I need Valance to disappear," Roslin says steadily. "I know Zarek wants him back. I can't ask Adama this time. I can't ask anyone." She holds the tall man's gaze.

"I understand," Grey replies, looking away. "I'll take care of it."

She doesn't say thank you. She's not thankful, just desperate.

o0o

Starbuck and Apollo come to her in shades of grey, seeming both guilty that their prisoner has died and pleased that he's gone. Only Billy is surprised: "Was it murder or suicide?"

"It wasn't suicide." She can assure them all of that. "Zarek had him killed."

Zarek isn't the only manipulative liar in the fleet.

Tigh knows that someone talked. Sooner or later, he might even find out who.

Her future vice-president is suddenly a loose end that needs tying up.

Apollo is only concerned that Zarek has become more of a pressing threat.

"Only if he wins the vote," she assures him. "I'm going to win this thing and Tom Zarek is going back to the prison ship where he belongs."

She makes the statement as if she believes it. She can't not believe it.

o0o

Wally is furious. "I accomplished what you needed done."

"Yes, you did," she agrees. "And now I need other things done. Walk with me; people are beginning to stare." She hooks her arm through his and steers him down the path she wants to go.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asks finally, defeated. She is his president, and she needs him once more. But he's not letting her off easily: "I guess I was wrong about you."

She's like to deny the claim but respects him too much to offer another lie. Besides, she doesn't have time; she has more dirty tasks to perform.

o0o

Gaius Baltar is now vice-president. Hurrah, hurrah. Really, she should be happy. Really, she should.

Zarek has the audacity to approach her once more. If only she'd ordered the prisoner ship to be destroyed when she'd had the chance – but no, she'd clung to her civilized scruples. She's managed to misplace most of those scruples at this point, and the rest are surely soon to follow. Now she'd just like to be lucky enough to find Zarek drunk and alone in some dark corner.

"I didn't kill Valance," Zarek tells her confidently. "Wonder who did."

So now they both know where they stand. She wants to tell him to wonder instead about who might disappear next – but she doesn't.

Zarek disappears into the crowd. Commander Adama appears, and she steps out onto the dance floor as if she's won a victory.

She should be happy.

(End )


End file.
